Crossover: Hetalia and SSBB
by Thebluebirdjumped
Summary: NOTE: Sorry for the inconvince but I am no longer going to continue this:The cast of Super Smash Brothers has agreed to re-nact scenes from Hetalia. You, the readers, can ask them to act out any scene you want from Hetalia and any characters you want to act it out. Rated K but the rating may go up higher later on.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own hetalia or Super Smash Bros Brawl. This is from episode one of Hetalia. "The world conference" scene.**

" Alrighty, then! Let start the Super Smash Bros conference!" Kirby announced. Everyone in the room quieted down. " Lets resolve the huge problem in our world. If we combine our knowledge of this crisis. We maybe able to apprehend this evil that is swallowing our world. Now I will go first. Now this evil guy that everyone thinks is causing this. I think it would be okay if we create a huge hero and have him fight for us." Kirby suggessed and saw everyone looking doubtful, " By the way, no one's allowed to dissagree, okay?" Kirby added to his speech.

" I agree with kirby." Meta knight annouced. Popo slamed his fist on the table, " Man up! Tell us what you really think for once!" Popo shouted at him. Nana placed her hand on his shoulder to calm him down. " I'm against it. I can't agree with something so unrealistic like that. I mean we should-" Link got interuppted by solid snake " Then I shall disagree with the both of you." Solid snake folded his arms and Link started to smack him on top of his head. " Geez, make up your mind will you?" Link shouted. kirby joined in and asked him," Is disagreeing your hobby or something?" Solid Snake just replied," Agreeing with you guys is distasteful. I'm more of a gentleman than the both of you." Link looking rather pissed told Snake, " Don't make such important decisions based on taste, you toad."

Lucario looked annoyed and thought aloud, " Such young immature creatures. When will they ever learns to get along and be more mature." Lucario then pulled out some chinese treats while they argued. " I'll give you guys some treats. Have some and calm down." Lucario offered them. While snake and link were wrestling, they both shouted in unison, " Don't want em'!"

Pit looked at Ganondorf and asked, " Hey, Ganondorf. Aren't you gonna say somthing to them? Say something to them." Ganondorf smiled at pit and responded," What? Me? I just wanna see Ness get in big trouble, then cry to me for help. You agree right, Lucas?" Lucas cried and cowarded behind Ness. While Toon Link sitting across from them told ganondorf," You shouldn't pick on the weak, Ganon." Ganondorf stated, " Your very annoying." The Pokemon Trainer walked infront of Lucas and Ness holding out his pokemon ball, " If you get any closer to them. I will unleash my pokemon on you." Meanwhile durring all the arguements and chatting, Fox was peacefully sleeping in his chair.

Ike hastly stood up and slamed both of his hands on the table. " EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Ike shouted. Everyone became quiet and looked at Ike. " This a conference to solve the existing crisis. We don't have enough time to be arguing about silly things! We should calm down at once and create a plan to end this crisis! If you wish to speak about anything you found out about the situation. You have to have some witnesses about what you know! We shall have a time limit for 10 minute long speeches and don't go over the time limit! There will be no chit chatting! Now if you want to go first, be prepared and raise your hand!" Ike anounced. Everyone took their seat and remained quiet. Mario who sat next to his brother luigi raised his hand slowly. Ike nodded and signaled him to stand up. " Alrighty then. I'll give the floor to you, Mario." Ike sat back down in his chair and folded his arms.

Mario smiled and shouted, " NINTENDOOOOOO~!"

**NOTE : If there is any Hetalia scene you want the cast of SSBB Preform for you. Go ahead and leave that in your review and i'll see what I can do. Plus the characters may change when preforming certain scenes as well. Again I don't own hetalia or ssbb. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own hetalia or SSB. Here's the England gets drunk scene from episode 26 of Hetalia**

Link has decided to launch an operation to get Mario drunk so that he can hand over his title of mascot of nintendo and gain some information of the new game titles coming out in the future.

" Hmm...Link, it's not often that you'd ask me out for drinks." Mario said. He took a sip of his whisky. " Yeah, I thought it would be fun to do this once in a while. It's not often we get a chance to hang out." Link replied.

Several hours later...

Link slamed his head on the bar table, " Am I the hero of time or Hero of the winds?" Link thought aloud. The bartender went up to link and asked, " Sir, are you alright?" The bartender looked quite worried. " Don't worry about him. He's always like this when he gets drunk." Mario said trying to reasure him. Link shot up out of the chair and slurred," You don't know me! I'm bloody hero thats better than you any day! " Link was pounding his fist on his chest to show his pride. Mario looked a bit taken back. " Um... Link I think it would be best to take you back home." Link flicked Mario's nose. " I was stupid to think that teaming up with you to help save our princesses would make us better friends! I just thought that maybe we would get along but nuh huh." Link started to cry and puched mario's arm then shouted, " Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" over and over again until he passed out.

Link woke up the next morning sleeping on a couch inside the SSBB Manor. He felt his head throbing and wondered what happened last night. The sunshine that escaped through the windows didn't help. He grabbed a blanket and sat in the corner. " Why won't the light's just shut up? I need to quit drinking. I'll definitely...probably quit." Link mumbled underneath the blankets.

Mario was making coffee over at the coffee stand on the other side of the room. Marth came into the room and stared at the man under the blanket. Marth looked over at Mario and asked," Who's that over there?" Mario sighed and answered," A man who should of never underestimated the mascot of nintendo."

**NOTE : If there is any Hetalia scene you want the cast of SSBB Preform for you. Go ahead and leave that in your review and i'll see what I can do. Plus the characters may change when preforming certain scenes as well. Again I don't own hetalia or ssbb. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, I took so long posting another chapter**. **I don't own hetalia or SSB. Here's the Busby chair scene(s) from episode 26 of Hetalia. Well enjoy!**

* * *

Link has decided to launch an operation to gain title of mascot nintendo.

_Busby's chair...Long ago, a killer named busby kept sitting on this chair as if he was is a cursed chair. After he died, it was rumored that whoever sat down on thus chair would die within a short time. it is said to have sent close to 61 people to hell._

" And so...I'll secretly switch the chair Mario is going to sit on in today's All Star Meeting with busby's chair." Link thought aloud. Link laughed as he switched the two chairs. " I doubt even legendary Mario would be able to defeat the curse." Link added. He sat down in his chair and laughed. Wolf entered the meeting room and sat down in Busby's chair. " Oh, Good morning, Link. You're here early today." Wolf greeted. Then busby's chair suddenly exploded underneath Wolf. Wolf looked confused and Link was shivering.

_However it doesn't work on Wolf at all. _

It was a windy night and ocean waves were quietly rolling on the ocean shores. The trio was silently warming up over the bonfire on the deserted island. Marth was napping cuddling with his sword and Ike was drawing in the sand while Meta Knight was thinking silently to himself.

Ike suddenly stood up and looked towards the clift." Seems like they are here." Ike observed. " Looks like it." Meta knight agreed. Marth yawned and rubbed his eyes then sat up. " What are you guys talking about?" Marth asked. " The- . " Ike tried to answer but got interuppted by Mario. Mario laughed and shouted, " I'll give the orders since I'm the hero! Lucario, I choose you!"

Lucario jumped down from the clift and started to shoot balls of aura at Ike. Ike dodged and before he was able to grab his sword lucario slamed his paw down on Ike's head. Ike collasped on the floor and Meta Knight thrusted his sword towards Lucario but Lucario dodged. Lucario hit Meta Knight's sword away. Then Lucario drop kicked Meta kinght and punched him straight across the face. Lucario turned to face Marth but Marth panicked, "Ahhh! I'll do anything, so please don't hit me!" Marth shouted as the group started to approach him. Suddenly, they all heard an evil laugh.

Ike and Meta knight sat up and they all looked toward the ocean. Link was standing in the water along with a taped chair. Kirby gasped, " Th- that's..." "Busby's chair..." Mario finished for him. "It's a cursed chair." Lucario added. " Now, who's got the courage to sit down on this chair?" Link asked motioning towards the chair. " I'll give it a try." Wolf said as he sat down on the chair, grinning to himself." Wait! Not you!" Link freaked out. Then the chair exploded again.

Busby's chair... it is england's ultimate weapon. However, it doesn't work on Russia and wolves. Or may just not work at all.

* * *

**NOTE : If there is any Hetalia scene you want the cast of SSBB Preform for you. Go ahead and leave that in your review and i'll see what I can do. Plus the characters may change when preforming certain scenes as well. Again I don't own hetalia or ssbb. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own hetalia or SSB. Here's the Russia's big sister and little sister scene(s) from episode 43 of Hetalia. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

Popo wants to introduce his female friends of SSB who are like sisters to him. Even though they're maybe bit strange and such. He still loves he sisters very much.

_This is Samus, my big sister. She says that she is suffering from lower back pains due to her power suit. Also, she is very poor. _

Popo knocked on the door and called out," Big Sis! We came to collect the rent for Mr. Hand! Ms. Aran! Big Sis! The rent !" Then they heard shuffling coming from inside the building. Lucas looked at Popo and said, "That's strange. I can hear her inside." Meanwhile, Samus looked at her roommate, sheik, who was whispering," No! No!" over and over again. Popo started to bang on the door harder and called, "Big sis!" Samus started to fidget with her helmet. " Popo, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Can you tell Mr. Hand that I will pay him once I'm able to get the money."

_This is Peach, my other big sister. She often ends up as a target. She's a bit goofy and a bit of a crybaby. _

" Hey! I brought some food for you guys!" Peach sang as she ran over to Popo and Lucas. She swung a picnic basket high in the air. "Ah, hello, big sis!" Popo greeted. Lucas smiled and nodded at peach." Well, today I used fresh milk to make...Oh, thats right! My boss has forbade me from seeing Popo!" Peach cried as she dropped the basket and ran off. " Ahhh! I'm sorry, Popo! I'm sure we can see each other again some day!" Peach shouted when she turned around to look back at them. Lucas looked confused and asked, " What's that about?" Popo shruged just as confused as him.

_This is Nana, my little sister. She's a very pretty girl. It seems like she loves me a lot, but..._

Popo was sitting in front of a table that he knocked down on it's side. Popo was shivering and was whispering prayers to himself. He grew more frightened when Nana's voice grew calmer. " Big brother...Big brother! Let's become one, big brother! Big brother, why do you like that jerk that much?" Nana called out creepily as she pounded on the door. Nana removed her mittens and started to scratch her nails on the door. "Big brother open up. Remove this door that keeps us apart! You and I should become one. Let me in!" Popo flinched and shreiked, " Go home!"

_This is Nana, my little sister. She got a lot of inner strength and she's tenacious. Not in a good way though..._

Popo felt the door knob slam against the table. Popo peaked over towards the door then saw Nana smiling in the door way. "Ah!" Popo yelled. Nana giggled, " Big brother, that doorknob that kept us apart is gone now. Now big brother, marry me! Marry me! Marry me! Marry me! Marry me..." Nana sang in a creepy high pitched voice." Go away! Go away! Go away!" Popo repeated over and over again.

**Author's note: Nana as Belarus? Impossible! But that's the only thing I could think of at the moment. XP Sorry about that.**

**NOTE : If there is any Hetalia scene you want the cast of SSBB Preform for you. Go ahead and leave that in your review and i'll see what I can do. Plus the characters may change when preforming certain scenes as well. Again I don't own hetalia or ssbb. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Again, Im sorry for taking so long to post another chapter. I'm quite busy now a days.**. **I don't own hetalia or SSB. Here's Liechenstein's memory scene(s) from episode 43 of Hetalia. Well, enjoy!**

_Wh - what should I do?_ Lucas thought as he grabbed the Pokemon trainer. They were falling in mid-air. And the strange bomb was stucking them in. _ I don't have enough power to escape this. What will happen to us? Maybe this is it for me. _Lucas closed his eyes and held his breath._ Ahhh...I wanted to live just little longer. _Suddenly he felt something grab both him and his new freind and flew them out of there.

" Are you feeling better?" Meta knight asked. Lucas nodded and Pokemon Trainer answered, " Yes, much better." _This is something I found out about later, but Meta Knight helped us even though he had many injuries from his last fight with a boss. _Lucas blinked and saw that he was in his bedroom. Lucas jumped out of bed and ran out of his room. Lucas sprinted towards the SSBB garden. He found Meta Knight relaxing on the bench infront of Angel fountain.

" Hm?" Meta Knight hummed when he noticed Lucas presence. Lucas walked up to Meta Knight and said," I had a dream about the past today and i'd like to ask you a question." Hmm... I see." Meta knight motioned Lucas to sit next to him. Lucas sat down then asked, " Why did you help me that one time?" Meta Knight flinched, " You're asking me a question like this early in the morning?" Meta Knight asked. Lucas frowned ," It's just...I heard that you were having a hard time around then, too." Meta knight became flustered, " That's because it was the proper thing to as a person and my duty as a Knight. So...well..." Meta knight closed his eyes and added,"I was just following my idea of what's right and...It's only...I knew when I saw you two like that I couldn't just leave you two falling to your deaths.I'm glad you both weren't harmed." Lucas smiled and looked at the patch of lillies. " I forgot to tell you this back then but thank you." Lucas said. " ... " Meta Knight was silent and Lucas went to find Ness.

**Author's note: Holy- I just checked my reviews to see what else I should do and I see like over 20 requests from only one person! I almost had a heart attack! XD Anyways I'm happy to get those requests and eventually I'll do some of them. Thank you.**

**NOTE : If there is any Hetalia scene you want the cast of SSBB Preform for you. Go ahead and leave that in your review and i'll see what I can do. Plus the characters may change when preforming certain scenes as well. Again I don't own hetalia or ssbb. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own hetalia or SSB. Here's The Tomato Box Fairy (s) from episode 2 of Hetalia. Well, enjoy!**

_Ike was walking around a Haunted Mansion. Until he suddenly bumps into a wooden box. Surprisingly, it was a box of tomatoes and not Solid Snakes usual box. Ike is curious why it is here of all places and what's inside it._

" Why is there a box of tomatos here?" Ike asked himself as he was walked up to a wooden box. Ike tapped the box with his Ragnell." Whoa!" The voice inside the box shrieked." 'Whoa'?" Ike repeated. " H-Hi! I'm the tomato box fairy. I came here to play with you. Let's play together!" The voice called out. " Sounds like there is someone inside."Ike observed. " There's no one inside! Don't open it!" The voice inside the box panicked. Ike grabbed the top of the box and tried to yank it off. " Darn. This is heavy." Ike mumbled. "S-stop it! What good will seeing my internal organs do?" The voice yelled. Ike shouted, " Show your self!" Suddenly the top of the box broke off and Ike fell backwards.

A man with a green hat popped out. He started to cry and beg ,"Ahh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm not the tomato box fairy. It was all lies, lies, LIES! Seriously tho, I'm a virgin. How much fun is it to slay us? We are pathic enough as it is. I appologize for the lying. I'm a good Luigi. So I don't reason to die. Please don't hurt me!"

As the man was rambling, Ike was thinking to himself. _Huh? Is this the guy i'm supposed to be fighting?If I remember correctly, I heard that my enemy is the younger brother of Mario, but...there's no way it could be this guy, right? But then who is this guy?_ " Let me ask you a question. Are you my enemy, the younger brother of the Legendary Mario?" Ike asked the crying man who looked like taller and green version of Mario. The man smiled and asked, " Are you a friend of his? I'm Mario's lil' bro. I'm a silly guy who likes pasta and pizza. I thought you were a scary person, but it looks like we can get along." Luigi started to ramble on again. _So this wimp is really...? _Ike gasped and his eyes grew wide. _I get it! This is a trap isn't it? He's pretending to be harmless in an attempt to catch me off guard! How sneaky! _" I feel like we can be frien-" Luigi got interrupted when Ike hit him in the face with the handle of his sword. " I won't be tricked! Go to hell. You damn pasta-loving bastard!" Ike shouted. Luigi, who got out of the box, fell on the carpet and started to cry again.

_At that time, I never imagined the exent to which this encounter would change my fate..._

**NOTE : If there is any Hetalia scene you want the cast of SSBB Preform for you. Go ahead and leave that in your review and i'll see what I can do. Plus the characters may change when preforming certain scenes as well. Again I don't own hetalia or ssbb. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own hetalia or SSB. Here's The vodka scene(s) from Hetalia. Well, enjoy!**

_Gannondorf and Bowser are in a plane high above the hill tops planning to attack Mario and Link from down below. _

" So all I have to do is jump out of this plane?" Bowser asked. Gannondorf nodded and pick up a huge parachute. "That's right! Put on your parachute right now." Gannondorf comanded. Bowser stompped his way to the opening of the plane. " Don't be silly! There is plenty of snow on the ground to break my fall because it's soft." Gannondorf's forehead wrinkled as he frowned. " What? Your being a bit ignorant." Bowser laughed then replied, " I'm a king! Nothing can hurt me! Well see ya around. " Bowser leaped out the plane before Gannondorf could stop him. " MARIOOOOOOOOOO!" Bowser yelled as he plummeted to the rocky mountians below.

"Hey! Did you see this. It say Bowser broke his back from jumping out a plane with out a parachute." Soild snake said as he read the SSB newspaper. Link looked up from polishing his sword and mumbled," That's odd..." Then Link's eyes widened and he shouted, " HOW DID YOU GET INTO MY ROOM?"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : This is shorter than I expected. Plus this story thing maybe discontinued because my lost of interest in Hetalia. Kinda sad really...I used to love it so much. I may continue with this story if I get more reviews.**


End file.
